Dani's Return
by DarkAngelAdisynne
Summary: Dani's back! she has slight memory loss... all she can really remember is running... but from what? and what's this about Pariah Dark? a couple months after PP -Discontinued
1. Found

Hello Adisynne here! This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me if it sucks! Thanks to: CatchingWind for being my Beta and putting up with my long messages, Hyperpegasi for being an awesome sister and telling me some awesome tips, and Butch Hartman for creating Dani in the first place!

Disclaimer :: I don't, and never will own Danny Phantom or any of the _other_ characters created by Butch Hartman.

She had been running, that was mostly all she could remember of the last couple of months. It was all a blur. She remembered helping people, fighting ghosts and being chased. But every thing was blurred together, she couldn't remember individual faces or places. She collapsed in an alleyway on top of an old cardboard box. _'The Box Ghost would throw a hissy fit,'_ she thought, amused and _very_ tired. She was injured tired and hungry, she couldn't see straight. _'I think I'll take a short nap...'_ she thought as she drifted into unconsciousness. She didn't see the shadow looming over her.

_I reverted back to human and peaked over the fruit stand at the worker cautiously. _'If I wanna reach Danny I gotta keep up my strength,' _I thought to myself. I pulled out my pockets; only to find nothing. I looked at the ground sadly at the thought of having to steal. I looked at my hands then at the fruit stand. I turned my hands intangible_ 'I hate to do this but...' _I stuck my hands through the out side of the stand and grabbed two apples. The worker turned and gasped. _

"_Alright, let me see your hands," he said sternly to me. I felt terror course through my body and I quickly devised a plan: leaving my hands and the apples intangible I turned the rest of my arms - till about half way up my forearms - intangible and invisible, leaving my sleeves to flop over till were my skin was still tangible. I then smiled at him, and he ran off screaming with his arms in the air. _

-Dani.-

_I ran down the alleyway from which I had just walked from. Bringing the apples that I had hid behind my back after the worker had run off. Smiling I brought one of the apples forward and took a large bite. Chewing quickly I swallowed and took more large bites until I started heard strange alarms going off loudly. Scared, and startled I spit the piece of apple out I had been eating. I looked in the direction the loud noise was coming from._

-Dani!-

_I saw a human in a red high tech battle suit, scared, I decided to run in the opposite direction. The ghost hunter in the battle suit flew towards me from behind shouting something inaudible, the ghost huntress flew towards the ground and collapsed her hover board and I quickly opened the first door I could find._

-Dani!-

_It was covered with boards that I ignored as I quickly wrenched the door open, ran inside, and closed the door behind me, quickly looking around I hid behind a table peaking around the edge to look at the door._

-**Dani**!-

_The ghost huntress slowly opened the door, and walked in looking_ _around trying_ _to find me. "Listen kid, I know you're in here, and I know something evil is hunting you!" the ghost huntress said. '_Yeah no kidding,' _I thought sardonically. _

"_But I can _protect_ you if you'll just trust me and come out," she coaxed, still looking around and walking forwards. _

-**DANI**!-

_The ghost huntress stepped on a board that bent down one of the other boards holding up part of the roof to fall causing part of it to collapse towards the ghost huntress. I ran towards her, transforming into my alter ego Dani Phantom and grabbing her around the waist - phasing through the rubble as it fell, the force knocking us through the side of the wall as the ceiling collapsed completely as we landed outside, and the ground started shaking. Wait... shaking?_

She shot up off the bed into a battle stance looking around, and seeing Danny stared, shocked at seeing him. "Danny?"

Thank you for reading! Please review! Criticism is fine!


	2. Author's Note

Sorry to anyone reading this, but I'm giving up on this story. For the past 3 years I've struggled with writers block, losing my flash drive, and files crashing. I officially give up.

Many apologies for anyone hoping for me to finish this.

~Addie


End file.
